Skilled craftsmen can build a shower floor or other sloped concrete surface so that the floor slopes toward a drain. However, reproducing the same slope every time is difficult. As a result, some shower floors are sloped a little too steeply and some shower floors aren't sloped enough. If the shower floor is too steep, the person using the shower may feel uncomfortable standing in the shower. A floor that is not steep enough drains poorly.
Due to the difficult nature of sloped concrete floor construction, skilled craftsmen in the field charge a premium for their work. Therefore, there is a need for a construction technique that would consistently produce shower floors having an ideal slope while at the same time reducing the cost of such floors.